to be with you
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: They were once friends. But that's totally history! Now, it's a whole newstory! Will they love each other back? SessxKag Complete.


Once in a far away castle in the west lived a prince and mother and his father. His Name was Prince Sesshomaru he was about 7 he was happy till a week before his birthday he found out that he was to marry the southern lords daughter. It didnt even have a chance.

(SKIP TO 3 years later he is almost ten now)

Sesshomaru was out patroling with his father when he came apon a girl he thought her human and turned to leave but stopped when she suddenly looked up and said his name. "SESSHOMARU". He knew this girl "kagome?" was his whispered reply. The said girl got up and hugged her friend she knew she liked him alot more than a friend she would never tell him that though she feared if she did he would leave and be disgusted with her. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the small form of his best friend he also knew he liked her more than a friend but didnt tell her for fear she would get scared and run away from him. Though he was going to ask her to go to the ball with him that was being held for when he turned 10. Kagome was about to be 9 in a month. Sesshomaru sat down on the ground and pulled Kagome in his lap where she snuggled up against him he knew when ever she was sleepy after about a minute of her trying to stay awake Sesshomaru started to growl softly almost like (sorry for this) a purr to Kagome. She didnt know what he was doing. "Go to sleep Kagome I will be right here when you wake up this I promise you." he said softly to the girl he loved who sat so trustingly in his lap. Finally she closed her eyes and purred before she was asleep.

When Kagome awoke she was still in her Sesso-kun's arms(he didnt know she called him that). She also noticed they were not where they were the night before they were at the House of the Moon. She was in his room on his bed in his arms and it made her so happy. Kagome suddenly sat up and then fell back on Sesshomaru who had just awoke when she sat up she landed with a soft ex-hale of breath. "Kagome are you alright?" Sess asked. "No my papa and mama are going to kill me Sessh-chan I didnt tell them where I was oh god." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru broke out laughing. "Whats so funny?" Kagome asked. "Dont worry you didnt think I would let you get into trouble did you? No I sent a messanger to tell them its ok they know exactly where you are. Kagome?" he said/asked. "Yeah Sess-chan?" she replied. "Ummm...Well I wanted to know if you know how the ball we are having for my birthday I wanted to know would you go with me as my ummm...uh..as my date?" as he asked that he looked away. Kagome looked really happy and got up and began to jump up and down on the bed all the while saying "Of course I will go Sess-chan but if I do what..." she trailed off to shy to ask. "But what?" Sess asked. "If I do what will it mean to you? What if I mess up and you wont want to see me again. Will it change our friendship? Or am I getting my hopes up to much and then they come crashing down on me and I get a broken heart?" She asked the last question quietly hoping he didnt hear it. He heard it loud and clear then he smelt salt water in the air. "No Kagome it will mean alot to me..." he paused a moment 'more then you know' he thought to himself and then he continued to say "I would never do that you and I are always going to be together forever. It might change our friendship but not in a bad way I promise. I dont think you will get your hopes up and just have them come crashing down on you and I garenty you will not get a broken heart. I..Will..Never..Let..That..Happen..To..You. I Promise You." he said and thought.

(5 days later)

Everyone was getting ready for the ball. Sesshomaru sent a servant to give Kagome a real beautiful kamono that he had the semstress make just for her. The design told other demons that even though they were not mates that she was his and he had sent a note with the servan that took the kamono to Kagome. Sesshomaru finished getting ready. He smiled really big when he could hear Kagome gasp since her room was right next to his and he heard her giggle and the servant girl laughed lightly. All the servants liked Kagome and hoped that their prince Sesshomaru would mate her.(Sesshomaru never knew that the thought that). He didnt get it Kagome always was friendly that he understood she had a big heart. She always tried to help the servants do their work. But Kagome was strange. She acted funny, immature at times, but when it called for it very mature for her age but the most he liked about her was she was smart and so innocent like there was never a bad thing and everything was fine and well she thought everything was good and harmless. He loved it about her. He loved her in general.

(back in Kagome's room)

She couldnt believe it. She put on the kamono and she heard the servant gasp. She took the note and read it. The note read: Kagome I know I did not ask you first but I had this made just for you the designs say that you belong to me I understand if you do not want to wear it because of that I just dont want you to be mad that I marked you through the kamono I just like the thought that at least for tonight I can say you were mine. I really like you Kagome and I understand if you still just want to be friends just know I want to be more. Love, Sesshomaru

Kagome laughed out of pure happiness Sesshomaru wanted to be more than friends.

(in the hall)

Kagome met Sesshomaru in the hall. Sesshomaru almost gasped. 'She wore it does that mean she does want to be mine atleast for tonight' he thought. Come on Sessho-kun we dont want to be late do we?" Kagome asked. "No." Sesshomaru said. "Sessho-kun I have something I would like to tell you."she said. "What is it Kagome?"Sesshomaru asked a little worried. "I l..love you Sesshomaru."Kagome said. "I love you too Kagome you are mine now and forever."Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled bright and innocently up at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru smiled back to his suprise Kagome said "I was always yours forever."She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

(2 weeks after Kagome's 16th birthday)

Kagome sat in her room waiting for her mate-to-be. Sesshomaru came into the room and asked "Are you sure you are ready?" Kagome said "Yes I am very sure love."

(LEMON WARNING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

Sesshomaru started to kiss Kagome hard and Kagome let out a moan. He started to take off Kagome's kamono and when he got it off he looked down at her she had a perfect body her breast were not to big or to small she was curved in all the right places and her skin was flawless. Sesshomaru slowly went down her body to taste her when he did she let out a loud moan. 'She tastes so good' Sesshomaru thought. Kagome was ready for what was to come he could tell but he kept on doing what he was until she climaxed. He waited for her to calm down and then came back up and kissed her. He moved his lips to her neck and kissed it and breathed in her scent. "I am sorry love this will hurt." Sesshomaru said. He looked at her and saw her nod in understanding. After a couple more positions they finally met there climax together and he bit the area were Kagome's neck and shoulder met marking her as his. They soon fell into a blissful sleep happy to be with eachother. And the rest well lets just say they lived happily with 2 children a boy and a girl they were twins. They were very much living the fairy tale life and lived happily ever after just loving being together with a family they made together. Happy Ever After! THE END!!

(I hope you enjoyed it please rate and review tell me what you think flames and so forth are accepted it tells me what I need to work on thanx)


End file.
